Nidhiki
Nidhiki jest antagonistą w serii Lego Bionicle. Był Le-Matoraninem pochodzącym z Półwyspu Tren Krom, który stał się Toa Mangai Powietrza. Zdradził swoich towarzyszy podczas Wojny Toa i Mrocznych Łowców, kiedy zaczął dostarczać informacje na temat swoich sojuszników Mrocznym Łowcom i przyłączył się do nich. Biografia Matoranin Jako Matoranin Nidhiki zamieszkiwał Półwysep Tren Krom. Toa W którymś momencie Nidhiki stał się Toa. Zmusiło go to do nauczenia się atakowania z cienia, głównie z powodu niesprzyjających warunków panujących w jego ojczyźnie - musiał opanować tę technikę, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse na przeżycie. Nidhiki był jednym z jedenastu Toa, którzy odpowiedzieli na prośbę o pomoc w ujarzmieniu Smoka Kanohi, która nadeszła z Metru Nui. Po klęsce zadanej agresywnemu Rahi i przetransportowaniu go na Xię, tych właśnie jedenaścioro herosów postanowiło zostać w mieście i służyć pomocą Matoranom. Założyli więc drużynę Toa Mangai. Zdrada Tuyet Około 3500 lat temu, podczas gdy większość Toa z ich drużyny była na misjach, Nidhiki pomagał Lhikanowi zbadać sprawę tajemniczych ataków na Matoran z Metru Nui. Ich przyjaciółka z zespołu, Tuyet, powiedziała im, że Mroczni Łowcy myślą, iż jest ona w posiadaniu Kamienia Makoki i to oni są sprawcami tych zabójstw, które mają być dla niej ostrzeżeniem. Nidhiki stoczył zwycięską walkę z Devastatorem, a następnie pomógł Toa Ognia rozpracować, że to Tuyet stoi za tymi wszystkimi morderstwami, dołączając do niego w walce przeciwko zdradzieckiej wojowniczce. Po pokonaniu jej Nidhiki próbował przejąć Kamień Nui, jednak Lhikan zainterweniował w samą porę i ustrzegł Toa Powietrza przed losem, który spotkał Tuyet. Wojna z Mrocznymi Łowcami Kiedy wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Toa, a Mrocznymi Łowcami, Nidhiki miał za zadanie chronić Turagę Dume, lecz stanie na warcie znudziło go i zamiast bronić Turagi, dołączył do Lhikana i innych Toa walczących w mieście. Podczas przeszukiwania Ga-Metru natknął się i stanął do walki z Mroczną Łowczynią Lariską. Ta zaproponowała mu, że w zamian za zdradę swoich towarzyszy, Nidhiki zostanie mianowany władcą Metru Nui, gdy Łowcy wygrają wojnę. Skuszony wizją siebie jako zarządcy miasta Toa zgodził się dobić targu z najemnikami i poprowadzić swoich przyjaciół prosto w zasadzkę przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Mroczni Łowcy łatwiej mogliby ich pokonać. Lhikan posłał Nidhikiego, aby sprawdził łodzie z zaopatrzeniem, które miały przypłynąć do wyspy kolejnej nocy, lecz Toa Powietrza spotkał się wtedy z Lariską i ostatecznie potwierdził jej, że zdradzi Toa. Następnego dnia Nidhiki powiedział Lhikanowi i innym Toa, że baza Mrocznych Łowców znajduje się w Kanionie Nieskończonych Szeptów, i że każdy Toa będzie potrzebny, aby wygrać tę wojnę. Przebiegły Toa Powietrza zaprowadził wojowników do kanionu, gdzie zostali otoczeni przez najemników. Jednak Lhikan odkrył zdradę Nidhikiego i przygotował wsparcie, które przybyło nocą statkami zaopatrzeniowymi - tymi samymi, którymi Nidhiki miał się zająć. Kiedy zdrada Nidhikiego została ujawniona, Toa Powietrza nakazano opuścić miasto, w przeciwnym razie zostałby stracony. Mroczny Łowca Nidhiki został przydzielony do trenowania rekrutów dołączających do Mrocznych Łowców, lecz sam Toa cenił siebie wyżej. Jednym z jego uczniów był Skakdi Vezok, którego Nidhiki próbował nauczyć, jak dyskretnie otworzyć sejf. Zamiast po cichu dostać się do jego zawartości, Vezok rozbił sejf na kawałki, dlatego Toa zdecydował się puścić go dalej, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z nim. Po wstąpieniu do Mrocznych Łowców Poisona, Nidhiki szkolił go, jak ma używać swojego jadu. Był również odpowiedzialny za przygotowanie zespołu Łowców, mającego wykraść Kamień Makoki z silnie strzeżonej twierdzy. Szybko jednak znudził się trenowaniem drużyny, szczególnie irytował go jeden z jego uczniów - Krekka. Jakiś czas później Nidhiki spotkał się z liderem Mrocznych Łowców, The Shadowed One, który powiedział mu, że wysyła go na misję z partnerem. Toa Powietrza był przekonany, że będzie nim Lariska, lecz zamiast niej przydzielono mu Krekkę. Łowczyni wybrała się jednak z nimi na ich pierwszą misję, której celem była kradzież trzech prototypowych miotaczy z wioski Matoran na Nynrah. Podczas operacji Lariska poszła przodem, by odciągnąć uwagę Toa, natomiast Nidhiki i Krekka zajęli się kradzieżą wyrzutni. Zdradziecki Toa Powietrza chciał oddać The Shadowed One tylko jedną sztukę broni, zachowując pozostałe dla siebie i oferując Krekce jedną z nich, jako łapówkę. Jego brutalny towarzysz stanowczo jednak zaprotestował i Nidhiki musiał wszystkie trzy ofiarować przywódcy najemników. Wkrótce spotkał także Roodakę, Vortixx, która chciała przejść trening, lecz nie miała zamiaru dołączać do Mrocznych Łowców. Nidhiki zaoferował jej, że będzie ją szkolił pod warunkiem, że pomoże mu ona uciec z wyspy i organizacji. Roodaka zgodziła się, lecz poinformowała o tym The Shadowed One. Ten nakazał jej powstrzymać go przed tym, więc Vortixx, używając mocy swojego Rhotuka, zmutowała Nidhikiego w przypominającego ogromnego insekta potwora. Miejsce, a konkretniej plaża, na której to zaszło, nazywana była odtąd "Plażą Nidhikiego". Jakiś czas po przeobrażeniu Nidhiki i Krekka zostali wynajęci do ochrony Kanohi Avohkii znajdującej się na Destralu. Kiedy maska została skradziona przez Toa Hagah, czterech z nich udało się schwytać Mrocznym Łowcom. Nidhiki był bliski przesłuchania ich, lecz Roodaka zmutowała ich w Rahaga, którzy zostali tuż po tym uwolnieni przez Norika i Iruiniego, także przemienionych po tym w Rahaga. Nidhiki przybył do Metru Nui z Krekką i Eliminatorem na zlecenie Makuty Teridaxa, który podawał się za Turagę Dume. Nidhiki i Krekka śledzili dawnego kompana Toa Powietrza - Lhikana, gdy ten przygotowywał Kamienie Toa, które miał zamiar wręczyć przyszłym obrońcom Matoran. Mroczni Łowcy zaatakowali go z zaskoczenia w Wielkiej Świątyni, lecz Toa udało się uciec. Dwójka najemników dogoniła go jednak, gdy ten przekazał większość kamieni wybrańcom i udał się do kuźni Vakamy. Nidhiki próbował obezwładnić Lhikana wiązkami mocy, lecz schwytać się go udało dopiero wtedy, gdy Nidhiki zagroził Toa, że zabije Vakamę, wrzucając go do pieca. Dało to czas Krekce na złapanie Lhikana. Choć Toa Ognia poddał się, to Nidhiki i tak puścił Matoranina, który zaczął spadać do ognia. Lhikan jednak uratował go dzięki swoim Wielkim Mieczom Ognia. Po akcji Nidhiki i Krekka zabrali Lhikana do więzienia. Były Toa Powietrza przekonał Ahkmou do tego, aby ten poprowadził pięciu pozostałych Matoran, znających położenie Wielkich Dysków, prosto w pułapki zastawione przez niego - nowi Toa nie mogliby bez dysków pokonać przerażającą roślinę Morbuzakh. Obiecał mu sowitą zapłatę i samodzielność. Kiedy Vakama ratował Nuhrii przed pnączami Morbuzakh, Nidhiki sabotował panele kontrolne kadzi przewożących Protodermis. Jednak, kiedy trójka Matoran została wybawiona przez Toa Metru, Nidhiki zaczął się niecierpliwić i zastraszył Ahkmou, przedstawiając go Krekce. Duet Mrocznych Łowców powrócił wkrótce do Koloseum, gdzie spotkali się z Teridaxem. Udało im się wtedy schwytać trzech Toa Metru, lecz pozostała trójka uciekła jednym z szybów. Nidhiki i Krekka udali się więc do stacji sterowania. Tam zastraszyli Kongu, aby odwrócił kierunek przepływu cieczy w szybie. Toa jednak szybko uporali się z tym. Mroczni Łowcy stoczyli z nimi walkę na jednym ze sterowców w Le-Metru. Po tym, jak Vakama teleportował Krekkę poza pojazd, Nidhiki zdecydował się poszukać go, zamiast gonić za Toa. Najemnicy podjęli kolejną próbę schwytania Vakamy, Nokamy i Matau w Po-Metru. Byli bliscy złapania Toa Powietrza, lecz przeszkodziło im pędzące kanionem stado Kikanalo. Później zostali zmyleni przez Matau, który użył swojej Maski Zmiany Kształtu w Kanionie Nieskończonych Szeptów. Następny atak Mroczni Łowcy przypuścili na Transporter Vahki, jednak Onewa użył swojej maski, aby napuścić Krekkę na Nidhikiego. Dwójka zleciała z pojazdu i została pochwycona, razem z Nivawkiem, przez Teridaxa, który wchłonął ich ciała, aby przyjąć nową formę. W ten sposób Nidhiki zginął bez możliwości wskrzeszenia na Czerwonej Gwieździe. Osobowość Nidhiki był zawsze gotów, by wkroczyć w sam środek akcji. Między innymi za to został skarcony przez Lhikana podczas Wojny Toa i Mrocznych Łowców, ponieważ wolał walczyć z wrogiem, niż strzec Turagę Dume. Przyjemność sprawiało mu podejmowanie ryzykownych wyzwań, takich, jak przechodzenie przez terytorium Mrocznych Łowców bez aktywacji swojej Maski Ciszy. Znał się na kradzieżach, był w nich wręcz specjalistą. Nidhiki odczuwał wielką odrazę do insektoidalnych Rahi, co uczyniło jego przemianę w potwora jeszcze bardziej traumatyczną. Cechował się także brakiem lojalności praktycznie wobec kogokolwiek - nigdy nie potrafił stać się częścią swojej drużyny Toa, a Mrocznych Łowców próbował opuścić zaledwie kilka miesięcy po dołączeniu do nich. Umiejętności Jako Toa, Nidhiki posiadał kontrolę nad żywiołem Powietrza. Jednakże utracił ją - podobnie jak możliwość korzystania z Kanohi - po mutacji. W zamian zyskał możliwość wystrzeliwania Kanoka z jego żuwaczek oraz mógł latać, po odpowiednim złożeniu odnóży. Posiadał także zdolność strzelania wiązkami mocy. Kiedy Nidhiki był Toa, nosił szmaragdowozieloną zbroję, a jego bronią była Kosa Powietrza, która pozwalała mu przewodzić jego moc Powietrza. Jego maskę stanowiła Kanohi Volitak, która pozwalała mu się bezszelestnie poruszać. Zespoliła się jednak z jego twarzą po jego mutacji i stracił możliwość korzystania z jej mocy. Galeria Plik:Nidhiki.png|Nidhiki w filmie Bionicle 2: Legendy Metru Nui Plik:Comic Nidhiki.png|Nidhiki w komiksie Plik:My nidhiki color.jpg|Nidhiki jako Toa Mangai Plik:Set Nidhiki.jpg Plik:Krekka and Nidhiki are Going Down..png|Nidhiki i Krekka w trybie lotu w filmie Plik:Nidhiki and Kongu.png|Nidhiki i Krekka przesłuchujący Kongu en:Nidhiki Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Straszydła Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Egotyści